Timeline
A timeline of all of the canonical events in the CPUCS in chronological order. The events are mostly based on their respective episode's release date, but in the case of problems with continuity (such as TIMESKIP), the episode will be placed in time according to lore. Canon Timeline The Vincent Saga Season 1 * December 27th, 2018: SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Dark Samus took home the first tournament win, but lost in Thug Finals to Vincent's spectacular debut. He KO'd Dark Samus with a F-Smash and a Footstool, and let Dark Samus SD for the final stock. Vincent won the match 2-0, losing only one stock to a Back Air. ** Ridley and Incineroar made their CPUCS debuts. *'January 5th, 2019: 'PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :*: Incineroar took home the championship in brackets, but ultimately lost in Thug Finals to Vincent. **Inkling got stuck in the water under Jungle Japes for three minutes in his battle against Shulk. **Lucina and Shulk's legendary battle on Find Mii took place, with Lucina emerging victorious and becoming an instant fan favorite. ***ToyConvict made an early cameo appearance, locked in a cage on the Find Mii stage during Shulk and Lucina's climactic duel, with Alpharad happily noting "They're finally putting this man behind bars!" *'January 14th, 2019: 'Please sub to me and alax please....??????: Zelda made history by being the first fighter to beat Vincent in Thug Finals. **Alax from the channel RelaxAlax appeared guest commentating. **This was the first tournament with a time limit, following Shulk and Inkling's extended battle in the previous episode. *'January 20th, 2019: 'VINCENT'S REVENGE: Link won the bracket, and secured victory against Vincent in the Thug Finals. **VINCENT'S REVENGE was Vincent's debut in a CPUCS tournament outside of Thug Finals, as well as that of tournament regulars Audible Link, Skillshare Kirby, and Blue Incineroar. *'January 27th, 2019: 'THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX: Kirby takes home the gold in the first Invitational, defeating Incineroar in Finals. **This was the first tournament to have a play-in match. *** The play-in match in question was between Zero Suit Samus and Shulk, though it was unintentional, the accidental result of Vincent making a surprise appearance, bumping the number of competitors to an uneven 17. ** It was the first tournament to not feature a Thug Finals, which would become a regular custom for Invitationals. ** A quiet voice asked to be included into the CPU Tournaments. Standing before the people and before Alpharad, LinusH111 said: "I just really want to fight! I know i have the potential to become a great hero!! And i won't stop trying til i get to the championship!!!!" *'Some time after THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX': Richter takes time off to go through medical school, and Kirby gains a sponsorship from Skillshare. Season 2 * February 3rd, 2019: 'BRACKET NAME: Falco won the tournament, but lost in the Thug Finals to Skillshare Kirby, the reigning champion. ** ToyConvict made his first official appearance in the CPUCS attacking his nemesis Vincent. Despite ToyConvict initially having the upper hand, Vincent pulled through, overcoming his middle school nemesis. ** Skillshare Kirby appeared, the first character to have a sponsor and the first non-Vincent character to face the tournament champion in Thug Finals. ** This was the first tournament to use the name CPUCS to refer to the CPU Tournaments. ** It was also the first tournament to have a specially made intro. * '''Feburary 10th, 2019: 'INCIN'S BIG WIN: Vincent won his first and only title over Link in the finals. ** ToyConvict returned attempting to defeat Vincent, but was knocked out by the Ice Climbers. ** Panda Global Incineroar made his first sponsored appearance. ** Despite being down 2-5, Blue Incineroar famously took all five of Dr. Mario's stocks without losing a single one to win the match, leading Dr. Mario to rage quit the CPU Tournaments. ** In Thug Finals, Panda Global Incineroar and Blue Incineroar faced off, with PG Incineroar coming out on top. *** This was the first Thug Finals not to feature the tournament champion. ** It was announced that LinusH111 would be added to the CPUCS. * 'February 17th, 2019: 'PLANTATIONAL: Cloud won the tournament, defeating Zelda to take the title. ** Piranha Plant debuted, and defeated Cloud in Thug Finals. ** LinusH111 debuted, the only fan-submitted fighter in the CPUCS. He defeated tournament regular Ridley but was taken out by Cloud. ** Captain Falcon and Cloud memorably engage each other at Wuhu Island, with Falcon showing off his moves. * 'February 24th, 2019: 'PRISON BREAK: ToyConvict, having already broken out of jail several times and harassing Vincent throughout Season 2, made a deal with the CPUCS commentators - if he won the tournament, he would be free of his criminal charges, but if he lost, he would be sent back to jail for good. ** King Dedede, making a dramatic first appearance in brackets, defeated ToyConvict in Round 1, sending him back to jail, apparently for good. ** Crowd-pleaser Ridley took home his first tournament after a memorably intense battle with frequent contender Luigi in Finals, with King K. Rool and King Dedede putting on strong performances and Rosalina losing her fifth straight match in brackets. ** 'Origin of the Dark Realm: '''An alternate universe exists where ToyConvict, being actually good at the game, won the PRISON BREAK tournament. In this timeline, the Dark Timeline, ToyConvict went on to take over the world and plunge it into chaos and misery. *** With the victories of the past behind him, Vincent grew bitter and turned to evil, using a gun and turning into the villainous Dark Vince. He raised an army and tried to conquer the multiverse, clashing with the heroes of the Light Realm in the process. * '''March 3rd, 2019: 'SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2: Link took home the title of champion in Finals over Villager. Like the previous tournament, no Thug Finals were held. ** King Dedede made a big impression by defeating Vincent in a pitched battle, adding to his reputation. ** Zelda became #1 in rankings. Season 3 * 'March 17th, 2019: 'NO FUN ALLOWED: The tournament began normally, but in the final battle of Round 1 a mysterious Dark Vince appeared to face Vincent. It was revealed that he was Vincent from the timeline where ToyConvict was good at the game, won PRISON BREAK, and took over the world. Dark Vince soundly beats his Light Realm counterpart, and then defeats Little Mac. Meanwhile, his henchman, Dark Ken, masquerading as the Light Realm Ken, beat Rosalina and Inkling. However, King Dedede and Audible Link beat Dark Vince and Dark Ken, and Audible Link went on to win the tournament over fellow hero Dedede in Finals. ** In an unexpected attack, Dark Vince jumped Audible Link in Thug Finals and defeated him, merging the timelines and transforming the tournament champion into Dark Audible Dark Link. ** In the battle against Ryu, the Ice Climbers suffered an early setback when Nana was KO'd early in the match, leaving Popo by himself with few options. To the surprise of the commentators, Popo managed to take two of Ryu's stocks and get a very good percent lead before being KO'd, leading them to joke that SoPo (a fan term for playing as only the lead Ice Climber) took the game by himself. ** Audible Link gained his sponsorship from Audible.com. ** King Dedede earned himself the nickname "The Mii Killer" for his defeats of ToyConvict, Vincent, and Dark Vince. * 'March 31st, 2019: 'WORLDS COLLIDE: Punished Convict, a heroic ToyConvict from another reality, and Major Duncan, a student of Punished Convict, made their first appearances. Major and Punished Convict came to the Light Timeline to help stop Dark Vince's evil plans of conquering the universe. ** Captain Falcon made an exciting performance and went all the way to Finals, earning himself a sponsorship from Parsec. ** The tournament saw the return of Dark Vince, and was ultimately won by his minion Dark Wolf, giving control of the Light Timeline to the Dark Realm. ** In Thug Finals, Major trained with Punished Convict on Umbra Clock Tower, a train station between the Light Realm and their timeline. * 'April 14th, 2019: 'TRAINING CAMP: The heroes conducted a training tournament to decide who would go with Vincent into the Dark Realm. Blue Incineroar returned and dominated the tournament. ** In Finals, despite having a full stock lead on Zelda, Blue Incineroar decided to SD offstage, thus both of them having 1 stock left, showing that he came for a challenge. ** In Thug Finals, Blue Incineroar fought Dark Audible Dark Link, the corrupted version of Link after being defeated by Dark Vincent in NO FUN ALLOWED. Blue Incineroar emerged victorious, freeing Audible Link from Dark Vince's control. * 'April 22nd, 2019: 'THE BEACH EPISODE: While on their way to the Dark Realm, the Light Realm fighters decided to take a break and go to the beach. Blue Incineroar took home his second consecutive tournament win, but began to grow overconfident of his abilities, threatening to turn him to evil. In Thug Finals his brother Panda Global Incineroar appeared to knock some sense into him, succeeding in preventing him from turning to the dark side. ** When Duck Hunt appeared to fight King K. Rool, the commentators treated it as if it is a normal dog that someone left on the beach, resulting in K. Rool losing to a random dog. ** The concept of Friendship Directional Influence (FDI), calling on the power of friendship to avoid being KO'd, was first introduced, with the commentators noting Pikachu's and Wii Fit Trainer's respective uses of it in their battles against Pichu and King Dedede. ** THE BEACH EPISODE was not originally considered part of the Vincent Saga, as the highlights video did not include any fights from the tournament. *** The tournament was not considered canon at all by Alpharad until Season 4- MAJOR IS HERE, in which he stated that the episode was so popular among the fans that he made it canon. * 'April 28th, 2019: 'ENDGAME: After a season of fending off the reality-conquering Dark Vincent's forces, Vincent led his army into the Dark Realm in a battle for the fate of the multiverse. ** Rosalina overcame her losing streak by beating none other than Dark Ken, calling on her bond with the Light Realm Ken to defeat him. ** ToyConvict broke out of jail for find and defeat Vincent, but in his only appearance Mii legend Matt sent him back to prison. ** In a climactic battle within the depths of Dark Vincent's lair, Vincent defeated Dark Vince, turning his own cannon trap against him and keeping the world safe from his wrath. ** Blood Falcon debuted, demonstrating his bloodlust in a murderous rampage: *** In Round 1, he killed Captain Falcon in a tense, suspenseful battle, making Captain Falcon the first fighter to canonically die in the CPUCS. *** Next, he found Vincent recovering from battle in Dark Vince's lair and, after a pitched battle, killed him, bringing the hero's journey to it's end. *** Even King Dedede, one of the only fighters capable of taking on Dark Vince and winning, was no match for him. After a pitched fight at the gates to the Dark Realm, Dedede was killed in battle, Blood Falcon adding another name to his list. *** Finally, at the entrance to the Dark Realm where Dedede had stood before him, Skillshare Kirby gave Blood Falcon the hardest fight of his career, fighting for his life and for his fallen friends. With one last swing of his hammer, Kirby put an end to Blood Falcon's killing spree. ** After a close Finals between Zelda and Skillshare Kirby, Skillshare Kirby once again proved why he had won a sponsorship in the first place and took his place as the grand champion of the CPUCS. ** The fighters solemnly mourned the loss of some of the finest fighters ever to grace the CPU Championship Series: *** [[Parsec Captain Falcon|'''Parsec Captain Falcon]], the showman. *** [[King Dedede|'King Dedede']], the barrier. *** [[Vincent|'Vincent']], the artist. Post "Vincent Saga" Over the next 2 years, many of the fighters had either retired or gone on to become major stars in the CPUCS, with new fighters appearing along the way. * 'Some time after ENDGAME: '''When he found out Vincent was killed fighting Blood Falcon, ToyConvict was so deeply affected that he gave up his life of crime, disappearing to parts unknown. ** Tony first appeared in tournaments a year after ENDGAME, saying he wanted to make an old friend proud. He initially wore Majora's Mask, which he said was to cover a scar from a traumatic experience. ** Rosalina had "the biggest comeback story in all of the CPUCS." In the past few years she had a streak unlike any other, her record including non-broadcasted matches said to be 60-9. * '''May 19th, 2021: '''Calling herself "Agent N", Naomi Winters, a fighter lost in the Dark Realm, claimed to have seen Dark Vince and Blood Falcon alive, where she meets Tony. She described Tony as a nice guy, and finally confirmed the release date for Season 4 of the CPUCS: June 16th. * '''May 21st, 2021: 'Naomi established her location, saying that she was hiding out in a 'Dark Starbucks' a Dark Realm variation of the coffee shop chain Starbucks, adding that the barista was "surprisingly very kind" and revealing that she had a plan to escape to the Light Realm. * 'May 25th, 2021: 'Naomi revealed that she finally escaped the Dark Realm, noting that "inter-dimensional travel is apparently not simple" but that she was able to return to the Light Realm on a "cat that turned into a bus", and planning to train for CPUCS and return to her old life, or rather "what's left of it." ** Naomi had made friends with Tony (who she denied had any relation to ToyConvict and claimed wore the Majora's Mask to cover a scar), Princess Peach, and Joker. She also said that she had met Marth, a notorious no-show, who was just very busy. ** Finally, Naomi expressed that she had not told anyone about the coming return of Dark Vince and the threat of his mysterious master, saying "i feel like they won’t believe me… how do i convince them that ''he is coming.Over the next 2 years, Naomi began showing doubts about her ability, saying that while training she would "keep having close games" but never quite pulling through, pulling out her trademark expression in regards to herself- "i Need a push." ** When the final bracket was revealed, Naomi referenced the two-year time skip between the events of ENDGAME and the start of Season 4, musing "cpucs being back… i never thought we’d see such a thing over the past couple years" and saying that she didn't think she was ready. Season 4 * '''June 16th, 2021: 'TIMESKIP: The first televised CPUCS tournament in two years, as following the raid on the Dark Timeline and the deaths of Vincent, King Dedede, and Parsec Captain Falcon in ENDGAME, the CPUCS temporarily stopped broadcasting games. ** Agent N made her first appearance in brackets during the tournament. Tony and Marth also made their brackets debuts. ** Rosalina took home the tournament as predicted, as she had won sixty straight tournaments following the end of the Vincent Saga. ** In a sudden turn of events, Blood Falcon, having followed The Agent to the Light Timeline, reemerged from the Dark Realm to challenge Rosalina in Thug Finals. Fighting over the graves of Blood Falcon's previous victims, Rosalina appeared to be killed along with her Lumas by Blood Falcon. ** Naomi became suspicious, stating on her blog that Blood Falcon should not have been able to kill Rosalina in the Light Realm. Despite this, the apparent death of the reigning champion plunged the CPUCS into a temporary chaos. * 'June 23rd, 2021: 'MAJOR IS HERE: In a surprise turn of events, two of the CPUCS's most powerful fighters, Audible Link and Skillshare Kirby, lost in their first rounds, ending it off with Bowser revealing a hidden fighting prowess which led him to take home the championship and gain instant popularity. ** Tony was revealed to be ToyConvict after losing his mask and challenged Bowser in Thug Finals, where he lost. ** After losing to Alph, Naomi decided to try to curb her losing streak by taking some time off to train. * 'July 8th, 2021: 'PIZZA TIME: Ike took home his first tournament win, with Bowser and Zelda putting on impressive performances and Blue Incineroar striking out in the first round. ** Tony appears fighting unmasked in brackets for the first time in PIZZA TIME. ** In Thug Finals, Rosalina reappeared to challenge Ike, having survived Blood Falcon's attack in TIMESKIP, confirming The Agent's suspicions concerning her apparent "death". Instead of being killed, it was revealed that Rosalina had instead been sent to the Dark Realm. She escaped the Dark Realm, but was hurt in the process, changing her into Punished Rosalina. With her fighting ability held back by her injuries, Ike was able to knock her unconscious with a dash attack, confirming himself as tournament champion. She was sent to the hospital to recover. * 'July 21st, 2021: 'TOP TEXT: Robin took the tournament, defeating Lucario for the champion title in Finals. ** Zero Suit Samus was revealed to have equipped her Power Suit with an AI, with Armor Samus dominating fights and making it to Semifinals. ** Ironically, Pit lost two stocks in his first-round battle against Yoshi by getting swept away in the water on Jungle Japes despite having a good recovery move (Power of Flight), baffling the commentators. ** In the match between Toon Link and Peach, the match cuts off extremely early when Alpharad makes a comment about Peach, saying "Hit him with the ass. That's a felony, but it's okay- we won't tell. It's the Smash community." ''referencing the accusations of being a sexual predator made against professional Smash player Ally. ** In Thug Finals, the Commissioner of the CPUCS made a rare appearance to challenge tournament champion Robin, defeating her soundly despite losing all his stocks in battle. * '''August 4th, 2021: 'HEIR TO THE THRONE: Agent Naomi made a breakout appearance after taking time off to train after her previous losses, winning the tournament over Rosalina. ** King Dede, the cousin of the fallen King Dedede, debuted to honor his relative's memory. Although he showed some signs of his cousin's skill, he ultimately lost in the first round to Isabelle. ** Audible Link and Skillshare Kirby were both struck out in the first round, with Link putting on a weak performance against up-and-comer Wii Fit Trainer and Kirby losing in a narrow match to newly returned champion Rosalina, who had returned from the hospital to dominate the tournament. ** When The Agent impressively teched an attack and footstooled Richter for a KO, Jo said "You know who that reminds me of?" ''with Alpha responding ''"Don't say his name," ''an obvious reference to the departed Vincent. ** Following a dominating Round 1 performance against King Dede, in Round 2 Isabelle rage-quitted her battle against Blue Incineroar after Blue took three of her stocks without losing one, ending the battle with a crushing 4-0 win for Blue Incineroar. ** In Thug Finals, Major Duncan appeared to challenge Naomi, bitter that she won a tournament before he did, to prove himself the superior fighter. The Agent won, cementing herself among the champions of the CPUCS. * '''August 18th, 2021: '"I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2: Four Heroes from out of town joined the tournament for the first time and dominated across the entire bracket, defeating even powerful fighters like Audible Link and Rosalina. Major Duncan, fresh from having lost in Thug Finals to Naomi Winters, took home his first tournament, personally defeating two of the Heroes, Solo and Erdrick, along the way. ** However, Major was attacked in Thug Finals by all four Heroes at once, bitter at their collective defeat, and was beaten soundly. *** This is the first tournament to feature more than two fighters battling in Thug Finals, instead featuring a 4v1 as Major was assaulted by all the Heroes at once. ** During Ness' Round 1 battle against Ridley, Ness performed an impressive and oppressive edge guard against his opponent, trapping Ridley near the ledge without a way to recover for eleven seconds. * 'September 8th, 2021: '; the way home: King Dede took the tournament, defeating the bitter Hero Erdrick to win the tournament in memory of his fallen cousin King Dedede. ** Blue Incineroar struck out early, and Falco lost in Round 1 despite an impressive performance against King K. Rool. ** Zelda lost two stocks to King Dede in her Round 1 by missing the same tech on Mushroom Kingdom 64. ** In Thug Finals, Blood Falcon returned to attempt to kill King Dede, having been invited to fight by The Commissioner. However, commentator JoSniffy was chosen to step in to save Dede's life, where he made the ultimate sacrifice fighting off Blood Falcon, allowing Dede to escape to safety. * 'September 22th, 2021: 'MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL: After being defeated by the Heroes, Major Duncan, having retired from the CPUCS, hosted his own tournament before the invitational, inviting some of the best fighters of the CPUCS, including newcomers Banjo & Kazooie and Sans. Naomi Winters pulled through against her first CPUCS opponent, the feared veteran Zelda, to take the championship, her second tournament win. ** Blood Falcon made an appearance, but was eliminated in Round 1, timed out after a dominating performance from Banjo and Kazooie. ** Ridley and Blue Incineroar went neck-in-neck, trying to disrespect each other rather than winning, with the old People's Champion, Ridley, emerging victorious. ** Tony, after a long absence, returned with a new moveset, defeating Wii Fit Trainer in Round 1. ** For the first time since ENDGAME, Skillshare Kirby and Zelda fought, becoming most frequent matchup in the series with five matches played against each other in brackets. Zelda won, moving on to Finals. ** Skillshare Kirby, wanting to prove himself to still be a worthy fighter, challenged tournament champion Naomi in Thug Finals, where he defeated her. * 'November 3rd, 2021: 'THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL: Naomi Winters dominated the tournament, defeating even CPUCS powerhouse Audible Link, newly returned to form, in order to take home the Season 4 Championship. Erdrick also made major upsets against veterans Rosalina and Zelda, and Blue Incineroar defeated his brother PG Incineroar for the first time. ** In Thug Finals, Naomi was challenged by Blood Falcon, who considered her a threat to his power. Blood Falcon easily dominated the fight, but Tony stepped in to replace his friend before she could come to any harm with Alpharad stating that Tony "already lost Vincent, he's not going to lose Naomi." Blood Falcon was undeterred, however, breaking Tony piece by piece and sending him to the Dark Realm. ** As he fell to the Dark Realm, Tony received a vision: upon a featureless void, the spirits of his old rival Vincent and Captain Falcon appeared to him, encouraging him not to give up in his fight against Blood Falcon and lending him strength. With a mighty Falcon Punch, Captain Falcon passed on his legacy to Tony, who returned to battle with new force. ** With Naomi Winters returning to aid him, Tony defeated Blood Falcon, who, even with the returned Dark Vincent at his side, was no match for the two Light Realm champions. With one final blow, Naomi eliminated Blood Falcon, putting his reign of terror to an end.